Memory Fragments
by TheGirlWithAQuill
Summary: After hearing about what happened to Cloud and Sephiroth at the Nibelheim Reactor; Hojo decides to create another super soldier to take their place but things don't go the way he planned when some mistakes are made.
1. A scientist laments

Hello, this story is also on my DA but I'm changing some things around and moving all stories here to Fanfiction. I hope you enjoy the story and please remember the difference between reviewing and just being rude. I do take honest critique so if something in the story is wrong or could use change, tell me politely.

* * *

It was a quiet night outside the Shinra office and the moon illuminated the already highly lit building, it stood out from every other building in the somewhat bleak Midgar; the one proud city was nothing more then a collection of factories and slums now and the main building stood out, almost like a castle and the outside parameters were quiet as usua, no one dared tired to ambush the place, at leats not now, if they tried then they would be met with cold retribution from the soldiers; inside the Shinra headquarters was a different story then the peaceful grounds outside; deep down on the bottom floors, loud sounds filled the lab of Shinra's top scientist Hojo who was a thin scrawny man wearing a lab coat that made his shoulder length black hair that was always pulled into a ponytail stand out, and his glasses that were lit up with the lights of his lab always added to the scientists ominous and somewhat crazy nature.

Hojo chuckled loudly with excitement as he watched the machine and the figure that was floating inside it, he laughed so hard that his scrawny form started to shake and his thick glasses started to slowly fall off his bony nose, his hands were behind his back holding his cliff notes and he was hunched over with his black colored eyes on his latest project; he did not want to take his eyes off the experiment he was working on for a minute, it had his full attention for the time being. Hojo had become obsessed with this experiment for a while and started it after Sephiroth's actions at Nibelheim Reactor and then there was the upstart that took down Sephiroth, his name was Cloud; just their names put him in a foul demeanor, although it wasn't even too long ago his failures played back in Hojo's mind as he now blankly focused on his work; he had a hand in not only Sephiroth's progress and to think he burned a while city to the ground, when news hit the scientist it caused him to go into a short denail and then rage; he wanted to redeem himself in his own eyes which is why he was hard at work but he was not alone though; the random associates issued by the president that he paid little attention to buzzed around the room trying to keep busy to keep them from being snapped at by the scientist but they could of stopped and had tea at the moment, he was busy thinking about his old experiments with a sour disposition completely unaware of his associates.

The scientist hated when his experiments failed and his pride would not allow himself to admit his failure with not only 1st class soldier Zach who was delt with but now that little upstart Cloud who was now in the public; he had a hand in not only their progress but some of their power as well and he saw them almost as his creations almost, his mind started to wonder to the past again; the day he heard about Sephiroth going mad and then Cloud also slipped into his own kind of madness, it drove Hojo to insanity, he never failed, he never thought his experiments would run wild like they did so here he was. Hojo shook his head letting the memories die; he watched his new creation with pride and he would make sure this project did not mess up, he had already spent too much time, money, and effort to see it all fall part, he picked up his notes that were sitting on a table near him and wrote one more thing down before his eyes once again fell to the machine; he smirked as he leaned in and eyed his creation once more like a kid, the light from the machine reflecting off of his glasses, giving him an even creepier aura of madness about him

"You will fix my mistakes and destroy the error, I will make sure of that, I will make you so powerful that Shrina will see you as a super weapon"

Hojo's high pitched laughter ran through the room as he finished his statement caused his body to shake uncontrollably again and it made his associates nervous watching him become obsessive like that but they were getting use to this; Hojo stopped and sighed as he walked to the door remembering the time and the fact that he had a staff meeting to attend, he did not want to leave his work but he had other thing to attend to; he stopped at the door and gave a side look to the associate guarding the door, he gave the associate a hard look and told the soldier to watch the progress of his work and that if anything happened, to contact him immediately.

Hojo left, taking once last glance at his experiment before he started down the hall, it gave him a false sense of pride as he started down the hall to the president's office, he snickered as he imagined his creation when it would be finished and how powerful it was going to be. Hojo composed himself and decided to focus on the matters at hand, he would leave it to his associates until he returned, which would be as soon as this meeting was done, he had to show his progress to the board and he hated to leave his work when he was on a roll and would make sure to get back as soon as possible.


	2. A mistake waiting to happen

The sounds of high powered machines hummed with life and the sounds filled the now empty lab; the machine that stood out the most in the messy lab was the one dead center in the room, it was black and had five big connectors at the bottom that snaked through the lab; it gave the tank power and life, it had a door with a small round window that was too dark to see out of at the moment and beside it was two smaller machines that controlled power, light, and the tubes many that went inside the machine itself and attached themselves to the specimen; it worked it's magic as the room stayed unoccupied and the door to the lab was bolted shut. Hojo made sure no one could break into his precious lab and had the best security, all of his life work and research was stored in this room and just leaving for a few minutes made him increasingly nervous and paranoid, even as he talked with the board, his mind shifted to his research several floors below, it took an hour until Hojo excused himself from the meeting of Shinra directors; the long and tedious meeting with the directors bored him and he quickly ended his presentation and picked up his cliff notes before leaving the room in a flash, not even staying to properly say bye to the directors. Hojo quickly headed down the many flight stairs, he didn't want to waste any more time, he wanted to get to work and be ready to give a full demonstration, he was almost done and he was excited about showing the company his new project in action, he wanted to show off his genius.

Hojo heard the ding of the elevator he was in as it reached his floor, he left down the dimly lit hall as quickly as possible and disappeared in his lab after putting in the security code without another word to anyone; he turned the lab light on and looked at his machine as it ran full power, it was a water filled tank the size of a human that was attached to the main hub of the machine and as Hojo gazed at it, his demeanor changed for one of annoyance to the expression he had before he left for the meeting, one of pride. The tank was black and had huge tubes coming off the top and bottom of the tank that attached to a control panel and a small round window displayed proudly in front of the tank, the window was put there so that Hojo could see the progress through the glass, there was a light inside the tank that turned on when he wanted to see the project and when he didn't, the light could be turned off and beside the tank was a screen that had video and audio recordings and memories of Cloud Strife when he was in the soldier; Hojo walked over to the control panel and flipped a switch on that turned the light on, he walked over and leaned forward with his hands behind his back, the light from the light inside the tank reflected off his glasses, giving an eerie look as he looked inside. Hojo chuckled when he saw his experiment inside the tank, it was a young woman wearing a hospital dress submerged in what looked like red water, there were needles from outside the tank going into her arms, legs, and torso and she was being fed oxygen through a mask that came out through the tank and was attached to an oxygen machine. Hojo looked at her with satisfaction, he remembered how he found a woman wanting help with her sick daughter; he offered to help the girl on the condition that he could use the girl for experiments, the mother agreed thinking she would be healed and the experiments would be nothing and with the promise of not hurting the girl in the experiments they deal was made but Hojo was a man of science and broke his promise; the girl in the tank was the same child only older now, he had this girl under a vegetable state for several years using many methods, he looked at the girl's paperwork which said that this woman was several years younger than Cloud and she had been transferred from the lab to an undisclosed location and back for many years now under Hojo's watchful eye, the girl was being fed and proteins, eight different kinds of crushed vitamins, a large amount of mako, some DNA blood samples from Cloud Strife retrieved when Cloud was still working for soldier, all soldiers had to give blood samples for testing and medical procedures and basic data. The girl was being turned into a weapon, she would be used to "erase" Hojo's past mistakes, the mistakes being Cloud and Sephiroth and be a Shinra super weapon, the young woman looked a lot like Cloud, she had a similar face and hair style except the front was the same; Hojo had done this with the DNA of Cloud and surgeries, it also helped that the girl looked similar to Cloud to begin with. Hojo wanted her to look a little feminine but he was focusing more on raw power than anything; her mako filled green eyes were also the same, he wanted to replace Cloud with this new superior soldier; he even had a replica Buster Sword made and had a similar outfit made up for her to look like Cloud, he looked at the sword that was leaning against the table for a moment before looking back at his research.

Hojo grinned as he typed some data into the large computer screen and a complete bio of the young woman was pulled up; the girls name was Ella Monett, 17 years old now but when she was brought to him, she was 13; this girls mind was a blank slate after his many experiments and Hojo would make sure to take precautions with this girl, his goal was to create a better and superior Cloud; he was largly to blame to begin with; not many subjects handled the mako so well but Cloud did and that made him formidable, and when both Sephiroth and Cloud both rebelled against Shinra, he saw it as his own failure, their blatant rebellion was an insult to Hojo, he wanted both his failure experiments gone but he would stand for simply replacing them for the time being so here he was now. Hojo saw the recorded data and typed in some more numbers before he picked his notes and up and threw them on the table near him lazily. Hojo yawned and decided to lock down the lab for the night, he turned off all the machines except for the tank and its co parts and the computer; he then left after one last look at the tank but not before locking the door to the lab. Hojo didn't see the warning on the computer screen as he closed the door; the temperature of all the machines running at once made the computer's heat skyrocket, it started to malfunction and it started to sort through files on its own as a way of protecting the files; it tried to save files itself to the nearest folder as it was programmed to do before it crashed, it got to the memory files of Cloud and started to move them to another file folder, one that said basic upload functions.


	3. A lost soul now wonders

The sun rose above the Shinra building marking a new day, making the building look magnificent in the light, of course this was only the case with the many people who worked for Shinra but to the people who lived in the slums, it was a sickening sight. Hojo went to the lab to do some last minute work on his project before the presentation to the president and staff would begin, he quickly put the notes he had tucked under his arm on the table next to him and then turned the light to the tank on, he nodded and was pleased when he saw no damage to his specimen, he walked over and wrote down some more notes and turned the computer on, when it booted up the computer showed a message saying there was a rebooting problem and that it had to do a manual rebooting, he raised an eyebrow as he read the information and scratched his chin, he tapped his foot and looked at the data of Ella, everything seemed normal to him so he shrugged it off, he was use to this, he looked that his associates who followed behind him.

"This will be the last day of experimentation gentlemen, this afternoon; my weapon will blaze a path to glory."

The scientist shook from excitement at the thought; he went to the computer that operated the tank and went through some files on the subject before writing down some more information. Hojo mumbled a little while he worked, he claimed it was him sorting his thoughts, when he was pleased with the progress, he was ready to do the final step "Time to download basic functions and fighting data" he went to the basic download files and pressed the download, he watched with pride for a while until some files he didn't remember putting in there popped up, Cloud's memories, he looked in horror as he watched the files boot up, he quickly pressed the emergency stop button but it was too late, the woman in the tank winced in pain as the memories of Cloud and the ones that caused Cloud to rebel as well were being programmed and her original memories were slowly being erased, he screamed screamed and slammed his bony hands on the table "NO!" he turned to his associates which made them jump and stand at attention, he spoke a high pitched shrill voice.

"What are standing around for? Stop the computer; unplug it if you have to!"

Hojo quickly scrambled to the control panel of the tank and pressed a button that caused the tank to hum loudly, it started to release the water through some of the tubes connected to the tank and when it was all gone the needles were pulled out of her and the oxygen mask detached itself from her and fell to the ground below, she was being held up in the tank by two robotic hands that kept her suspended in the air in the tank. Hojo walked over as the door opened and saw his creation and work in the now empty but wet tank, she looked almost dead, he deduced it would take a while before she could fully function, he walked up to the creation and examined it to make sure nothing scratched her, he had a crazy look in his eyes and he stared Ella down, she finally winced and slowly opened her eyes, looking up through her blonde bangs, she observed Hojo with green lifeless eyes, still not responding to anything, her green eyes scanned the room quickly.

"Where..am I?.."

She spoke quietly with a monotone voice and she looked up at Hojo curiously which made Hojo listen intently and quickly try to think of a solution but he was panicking, all of his work falling apart, he figured the memories would boot in a few short seconds and as suspected Ella started to wince and touched her forehead with one hand, the memories started to flood in her mind like a wave and it caused her pain, she was taken out of the tank and was put on the ground with almost everyone looking down at her, she looked up with little emotion and responded in a monotone voice.

"I..hurt..."

Ella winced in pain as a memory came to her in a jolt, she shook her head; her face was frozen with little emotion showing, her features and behavior were similar to how Cloud behaved and her green eyes were looking at the scientists around her with little interest, she shook her head as she heard static run through her head and she felt as If she was blinded for a minute but her sight came back quickly and now she understood as she looked up at the now familiar faces around her "My name is…Cloud, I use to be a soldier.." she strained to get up from her spot on the cold floor, not fully gaining her strength yet after a while of being in a watery prison, she let the water drip off her blonde spiky hair as she stared at Hojo coldly, he looked back with a look of disbelief but luckily the girl still had not fully regained her senses "This is a disaster, I was going to present you today but now I cannot.." he looked furious but he finally regained his cool "No matter, I will simply have to retrace my steps and restart to project" he mumbled as he walked over to his notes and picked them off "I will have to dispose of you and restart, it will take time but it can be done" he pushed his glasses up back on the bridge of his nose, leaving Ella sitting there ina daze, the rest of the memories booted up and she grabbed her head quickly as the noise came back in her head, her hands ran through her blonde hair as she now believed she was Cloud, she looked around and recognized the Shinra offices, she couldn't know how she got here, the memory she could trace was Zach sacrificing himself to save her and for this, she despised Shinra; she assumed she was taken here shortly after the incident.

Cloud played back in her mind what Hojo said and looked at Hojo with anger in her eyes, she was furious and but her face was still frozen and unreadable "I'm no one's experiment, I don't even know how I got here.." she thought about what happened and knew what she had to do, she had no desire to be in the Shinra building a second longer; she went over to where her Buster Sword was leaning against the tabl, she gave Hojo another cold glare and ran out the door dodging four assistance that tried to catch her but she was regaining her physical strength and she easily dodged them; she heard the sounds of an alarm go off and she spotted two soldiers up again, she pulled out her buster sword and attacked the two soldiers at the entrance of the floor; leaving a now dumbfounded Hojo, he collected himself and went into a fit of rage, he quickly pressed a button setting off alarms that now sounded throughout the whole building. Cloud made it up to the second floor 1st floor using the stairs and some soldiers met her in arms to see what the emergency was, she quickly cut through them and rushed up to the second floor after seeing the front entrance was blocked off from the outside by more soldiers. Cloud ran through the facility still in her nurse gown and found herself on the second floor, she hid in an empty room to catch her breath, she hoisted herself up with her sword, still drained; she peaked through a small opening she gave herself.

"Damn, I was careless. I can't believe I let myself get caught by Shinra, a mistake that won't happen again."

The young woman found her second wind and took her heavy sword and lifted it over her shoulder with ease, the mako and medicines made regaining her strength fairly easy now, she stared at the soldiers through the crack in the door who blocked her path before rushing out and at them; she brought up the blade and started swung down at the soldiers in her way.

"If you don't want to get cut down then get out of my way"

The young woman knocked them all out with the side of the heay blade, not having a real desire to kill right now, just escape; she noticed a small window a little ways above her standing point and decided that was how she was going to escape, she climbed on some old wooden crates that were stacked on top of each other and she jumped out the window from the second floor and landed on her back in some bushes that hid her well and broke her fall; she winced in pain as some cuts on her arms from the glass started to drip some blood but it was nothing she could not handle later, she counted herself lucky that the floor with the lab was one of the lower floors and she escaped with little injuries, she didn't waste any more time and ran as fast as she could from the back of the building into the busy city of Midgar, away from the Shinra building which rung in the night with alarms and the shouting of soldiers.

Cloud walked around the busy city trying hard to blend in with the crowds but the nurse gown made that hard, she held her sword tightly in her hands feeling slightly uneasy, she silently cursed herself again for letting this all happen. Cloud sighed as she found a place to clean up; The Honey Bee was a popular place where men would come to see women dressed scandalously as sexy bees and they offered rooms and lodging, she got a room so she could change and clean up, they saw her when she stepped in and ran to her aid much to Cloud's annoyance, after she came out dressed in a frilly dress and a bow with a look of obvious distain; they giggled, they wanted her to become a bee but she quickly declined. Cloud got some normal clothes thanks to the owner and tightened her sword to a holder she got. Cloud felt better now that she was out of there and she was ready leave Midgar for a while now, she walked out and paid for the girls services before bowing her head and leaving without another word. The sound of the city was filled her mind as she was now able to walk around freely, she looked around and quickly dove into an ally when she saw some soldiers running around looking for her, she grimaced "Hojo is persistent, I'll give him that.." she left out the other side of the ally and found herself in the slums shortly after, she walked around and noticed the different walks of life in the area, thugs, salesmen, children playing, motorcyclists, and just normal people who lived here not by choice, but they had nowhere else to go, these were the ones that were bothered most by Shinra's work, she walked cautiously, she didn't trust the bandits in the area.

Cloud stopped when she saw a train worker standing under a sign, she noticed the blue tailored suit with a name tag and could tell right away, she walked over and spoke in her monotone voice

"Excuse me, you know when the train is coming?" she crossed her arms and eyed the man's name tag before looking at the older man's face, the man shook his head

"The next train is delayed and won't be here for another three hours, sorry to inconvenience you madam"

He bowed his head apologetically and walked into a booth to help other people who needed his attention. Cloud grimaced again and walked on with her hands in her pockets and her head down, she couldn't wait that long for a way out of the city; she sighed and walked around trying to find a place to hide until then, she nodded at her passing thoughts liking the idea and kept walking, not stopping for anything.

An hour passed and she was lost, this part of the city was a like a maze, she was too distracted by signs that she bumped into a young woman holding a basket, some small flowers fell out and slowly fell to the ground, the woman bowed her head and spoke with a warm and angelic voice "Excuse me, I apologize for bumping into you" she smiled and brushed her long brown braid back behind her; Cloud looked at her and rubbed the back of her head, feeling embarrassed "No, it was my fault, sorry about that Ms…" she looked up at the girl as she bent down to grab the flowers that fell, she didn't the woman's name, the girl laughed and put the fallen flowers back in the basket on her arm

"You can call me Aerith."

* * *

That's the end of chapter three, hope you enjoyed it. 030

Next time on memory Fragments..

Ella/Cloud now enlists the help of a young flower girl named Aerith to help her escape Midgar but hat will happen and how will she escape?

Tune in next time

*insert theme song* 030


	4. Escape Midgar? A new place to settle

Aerith giggled and smiled brightly again, something about her seemed angelic to Ella/Cloud; her simple red dress went down to her ankles which were covered by her brown dirty boots and she wore a small red denim jacket over the dress, her braid was being held by a red ribbon, strapped to her back was a huge rod so Cloud assumed she must be a fighter "Nice to meet you" she held her basket of flowers loosely in her hands, she used a hand to take a small white flower out and handed it to Ella.

"You can keep that, it's on me, it's the least I can do for bumping into you."

The flowers girl's bright smile made Cloud want to smile as well but she composed her emotions, as a soldier she didn't like showing her emotions often and thought it showed weakness.

"Thank you, nice to meet you, my name is Cloud."

The young swordswoman bowed her head and then looked around at the city landscape, she realized the girl must be from around this area and decided to ask about city exists, she placed her hand on her hip and the other on the hilt of her blade, her face composed as she spoke "Do you know a way out of the city right now?" she looked at Aerith hopefully. Aerith tilted her head in confusion and placed a finger on her cheek in contemplation.

"A way out of the city? I heard there was an inspection going on near the exits right now." she thought for a moment "Well cars, motorcycles, and carriages are leaving." Aerith looked at Cloud, hoping the information helped her but Cloud shook her head "Soldiers will be at the gate looking for me."

Aerith frowned and thought again, she wondered why this person was on the run in the first place and what kind of thing this young woman could of done but Aerith was a pretty good judge in character and she didn't see anything bad in this woman, she didn't seem like a criminal and she looked hurt, she decided to help her. Cloud was quiet until she remembered something Aerith said "Wait, you said carriages right?" she looked like she was deep in though, thinking if there were any carriages leaving town soon; Aerith nodded slowly "Yes, I did say that" she was confused by Cloud but then she got an idea, her head perked up and she smiled "I know a carriage owner who is leaving for the next town over and if you like, I can see if he can't sneak you in the back" she smiled, looking at Cloud and hoping that would be to Cloud's liking. Cloud looked at Aerith and nodded slowly, still lost in her own mind "That would be fine, thank you Aerith" she walked closely behind as Aerith as she led the way happily, glad she would be able to help some.

Cloud and Aerith walked through the slums until they reached a mechanics shop that looked very old but the inside told another story, the inside was filled with tools that were not even made available to the public yet and scattered across the floor were nuts and bolts to what looked like a car and the faint smell of oil filled the room, she saw a man was working on a car and had oil sitting out. Aerith walked inside behind Cloud who was amazed to see the shop, she saw a motorcycle sitting in back of the store and anyone who was looking at Cloud in the instant saw the obvious admiration of it in her eyes. The three people that were in the shop were at work, Cloud assumed the place did good business. Aerith smiled and greeted the clerk who was the biggest of the three men working, her chimed voice rang through the small workshop "Hello Barth, how is business today?" she smiled, watching the scruff middle aged mechanic work on a motorcycle "Oh hey Aerith, got a flower for me today?" his laugh boomed through the small shop, it was a loud and booming voice compared to Aerith's quiet and light laugh. Cloud just stood back in the corner of the store out of sight, letting the two talk.

Aerith pulled another small white flower out of her basket and handed it to Barth "Of course, I always have a flower for you Barth, so listen, my friend here needs help getting out of Midgar, do you mind if she rides in the back of your carriage when you leave for the next town with your iron shipments?" she gave Barth a smile knowing that would do the trick, the look was hard to say no to and Barth was no exception to this.

The gruff man nodded and grunted as he stood up "I don't see why not, what's your name young lady?" his eyes locked on Cloud and she looked away, her expression frozen in a pout "It's Cloud" her facial expression showed little change but she tried to be polite to the man.

Aerith smiled and clapped her hands once to move the conversation along "This is great, thank you Barth" she laughed and gave Barth a quick hug, she then walked over to Cloud "There you go, may you be blessed on your travels Cloud, I hope we can see each other again sometime, Although, I have a feeling we'll will meet again" she bowed her head and looked back at Cloud after giving her a small yellow flower and putting in her hair; she felt something strange about Cloud but it didn't seem ominous, she told herself she would see her again and check on her, she turned her head and walked out of the shop, her braid bouncing as she did, she disappeared into a crowd of people that went along their daily business throughout Midgar. Barth looked at Cloud with curiosity as he put his tools away in a yellow tool box beside him, he threw an oil covered rag at a bucket and it landed on the side, he cleared his throat before speaking.

"So, why are you trying to sneak out of Midgar?"

He kept his eye on Cloud as he put his toll box underneath the counter, he grunted loudly as he got up off the floor and kicked the tool box under the table, he waited for Cloud to respond; she crossed her arms and gave Barth a side glance

"Shinra, they sent soldiers after me, they captured me but I escaped.." she looked down and leaned against a propped up bike, this made Barth laugh and his laugh rang through the small but cramped shop "You should of said so earlier, I hate Shinra, should be brought down a peg" he walked over to the carriage and placed a bunch of iron inside plus a blanket for Cloud to cover herself, he then made some space for Cloud in the back behind the iron "There you go, hop in, might be a bumpy ride but you'll get out of Midgar fine and make sure to cover yourself with the blanket."

Barth looked at the transport in disgust, the carriage was old and he grunted as he started to the front again "I hate this thing, I need an upgrade, might get a new one when I hit the next town" he shrugged and got in front of the carriage to grab a bag, he fed the chocobos that were going to pull the carriage some greens and looked back as he climbed on "You getting in kid?" this caused Cloud who zoned out to snap out of her trance and nod quickly, she hopped inside the back and got behind the iron, the white blanket in the back covered her and Cloud just lied on her stomach there with the blanket over her, once she got comfortable she felt the carriage move, she let her mind drift again to Tifa, her old friend; she wondered what happened to her after that day, she figured she would meet up with her again later when she had the chance, she sighed and then felt the carriage stop but she stayed silent when she heard some soldiers walk by, her body tensed and she felt the cold steel of her sword tough her leg, they were laughing as they walked around the carriage and when the coast was clear, the carriage was moving again. Cloud took a deep breath and her body untensed; she ended up falling asleep for a while, she dreamed about the lab, the scientists, and then the tragic day her home was burnt down and the man responsible but when she saw the eyes of the dream, they weren't hers, they were of a man's; she was woken up by Barth several hours later "Hey kid, rise and shine, we're in Kalm, get your butt going because I have shipments to make" he pulled some iron out and Cloud climbed out and her mind still replayed the dream in her head.

"_**Who was that? He looked like me.."**_

Barth smacked her on the shoulder lightly to get her attention and gave her 100 gil and he sighed "I know it's not much but good luck out there kid" he walked off with the iron over his broad shoulder and Cloud placed the money in her pocket; she walked off thinking about what to do next, she had things to do and she walked with her sword in hand; she thought maybe she should stay in this town for a while and think of a new plan later. Cloud nodded at this idea and decided to see about finding a place to say for a while.

* * *

Hojo looked at his messed up lab with fury, he would not let another experiment run wild, he would not let this end up in failure, he would either find his experiment and reprogram her or simply dispose of her, either way, he would clean up this mess.

* * *

That's chapter four now and I want to clear some things up about this story before I write anymore okay?

This is all pre Final Fantasy 7, The next chapter will begin where the game starts and things will progress from here, I just wanted to make that clear in case there is any confusion.

Ella thinks she is Cloud, her memories come from everything once again, before Final Fantasy 7 begins; she only remembers things before then and the reason I keep jumping from Ella to Cloud is because of this Ella is her own person but was created to be superior to Cloud; she thinks she IS CCloud Strife, the one and only and she knows no different.

Oh and all dialogue bolded and italicized is inner thoughts of Ella/Cloud

Thank you for reading friends.


End file.
